Life Couldn't Get Any Better
by NICOS 1 Fan
Summary: What if after Nico and Dani's first kiss, they stayed together. Where would they be now?


_Memories and thoughts are in italics _

Nico and Dani had just gotten back from their one year anniversary trip. They were laying in bed relaxing and just enjoying their time off. It had been a rough year since the day after they were married and Nico got taken in by the FBI. They didn't get to go on a honeymoon at all and with both of them working for the FBI, their first year of marriage had been crazy, but yet GREAT! Once everything was over with V3 and the FBI, they went to Hawaii for a month for their one year anniversary. Dani was so glad she chose Nico.

Nico was laying there holding his precious wife in his arms and they were reminising over the first few times they were around each other.

_Dani had just finished her very first session with Terrence when she spotted a black car parked out in front if her house. She went up and knocked on the window. When Nico took off his sunglasses, she recognized his face. _

_"Oh, it's you," Dani said. _

_"Nico, I work for the team," he said._

_"Right. And Nico what exactly do you do for the team. You security," she asked._

_"Something like that," Nico said. "Well, these sessions are private and they need to be keep confidential," Dani said._

_"Maybe you should tell that to your kids," he said as he drove off._

They both laughed at that memory.

"You had me curious from that moment on," Dani said.

"You had me curious from the washing machine and dryer comment," Nico said as he kissed Dani.

"Oh and don't forget the COA conversation," Nico said with a smirk.

_"Let me know if you need help with the Betty thing," Nico told her. _

_"What," Dani said stunned. _

_"Your court appointed observer," he told her as he got into his car._

_"NO NO NO...don't you do anything...make people disappear or whatever it is you do...papoof," Dani said._

_"Okay," he said with a shrug._

_"Ugh...yooooouuuuu...you know everything about me and I know nothing about you...I mean where are you from...do you have pets or do you get rid of them tooooo," Dani yelled as Nico drove off. _

"I watched you out of my mirror as I pulled away. You looked so sexy standing there frustrated," Nico said.

"Of course there was the squinting and poker conversation," Dani added.

"We've had some great times over the past three years," Nico said.

"The worst one though being the night TK was shot when I found Donnelly at your house," Nico said sadly and then added, "speaking of Donnelly, heard he is suppose to be at the game on Friday. I know you hadn't seen him in over a year. Are you ready to face him?"

"Yes, but I should ask you the same thing. Pretty sure he doesn't know about us, since we've had to keep our marriage hidden because of the FBI Investagation," Dani said.

"Oh yes, I'm looking forward to finally be able to rub in his face who the right man is for you and everyone will know by Friday because I'm ready to shout it from the rooftops. It's been hard not being able to hold your hand or go out on dates the past year, but our month in Hawaii was so amazing," Nico said.

"I know I can't believe it's been a year already. I agree with you. I'm ready to rub it in his face too, babe," Dani said excitedly. "That night you found us together, I was so very ashamed and that's when I knew that it wasn't Matt that should be coming down my stairs, it should have been you, but I fought it for so long," Dani said as she and Nico kissed.

"I must say that even after a year those kisses never get old," Nico told her.

"Nope, they sure don't, Mr. Dominic Eugene Careles," Dani smirked and turned off the lamp.

Nico fell asleep in no time, but for some reason Dani tossed and turned all night. She went from hot to cold to hot. She sat up in bed and just watched Nico sleep. Her stomach felt really weird. At first, she thought she might be hungry, but when she started thinking about food, into the bathroom she ran. She threw up so much junk. When Dani went back in the room, she saw that Nico hadn't moved and she knew he was exhausted from flying, their trip, and not to mention just the past year in general. She decided to go downstairs, grab some water, and maybe watch a little TV. Hopefully, she wouldn't throw up again and if it was a bug, she didn't want to give it to Nico. He didn't need to get sick. Matter of fact, he really didn't even have to know she threw up. Dani watched a little TV, but that didn't last long.

Nico woke up around 4 am to find Dani out of bed. He went and used the bathroom and then, headed downstairs. When he got downstairs, he heard the TV going, but Dani wasn't on the couch. He turned the TV off and went to check the kitchen. No Dani there either. As he was walking through the house, he saw the night light on in the guest bathroom. He saw Dani laying on the floor by the toilet. He touched her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Dani, you okay, babe?"

"Can't stop throwing up," she said. Nico could tell she was really weak.

"Why didn't you wake me up so I could take care of you," he asked as he felt of her face. "You're burning up." She felt clammy as well.

Nico picked her up and carried her back upstairs. He layed her in the bed and went to get a cold rag to rub across her forehead.

"You are so sweet and caring, but I don't want you to get sick or whatever this is from me," Dani whispered.

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart," he said. "How long have you been up," he asked concerned.

"I never went to sleep. I tossed and turned for a while and when I started thinking about food, I ran into the bathroom and threw up," she said.

"I wish you would have woken me up. Here, drink," he said.

"Sorry, babe. I just wanted you to rest is all." Dani said as she felt the urge coming back and ran to the bathroom again.

While Dani was throwing up, Dani's phone went off, Nico went to check it. It was Connor asking if her and Careles could come in sometime today to talk with him and Bruce. Nico still couldn't believe that Connor shut down the clinic and made a public apology to all athletes that had used his clinic. V3 was up and running strong, thanks to Bruce, Nico thought. He didn't want to be involved with V3 anymore and he hoped Dani would feel the same way. He showed Dani the text when she came back in the room and Dani sent him a quick text that said, "sorry. Out of pocket for a while." Nico laughed at this.

"Are you hungry," Nico asked sweetly.

"Yes, I could use some food in my belly. Dani was finally feeling better. The feeling in her stomach felt so familiar and that's when it hit her. She was almost two months late on her period. Nico and her had been having lots and lots of wild passionate sex that it hadn't even crossed her mind.

_Wow, could I really be pregnant? When I married Nico, I always hoped we could have a baby. Should I tell him or wait, Dani thought to herself. She decided she wanted to be sure first because she didn't want to get his hopes up. _

Dani's phone buzzed again. It was Connor again. The text read, "Santino, please come see me. I have an offer for you and Careles."

Dani couldn't believe Connor wanted them back after they worked with the FBI to bring down V3. She also knew that Nico was done there, so she knew he probably wouldn't go back.

Dani decided to text Connor back. "Can it wait until next week? We just got back from a trip for some much needed R&R."

"I need you guys back at V3. A trip? Did yall get married?" Connor texted her.

Dani laughed. She couldn't believe that they had managed to keep their marriage a secret this whole time. It was such a relief to know they could tell everyone. The FBI suggested that they not tell anyone until V3 was brought down because they didn't want our cover blown and all. Of course, Jeanette, the kids, and Paloma knew because she figured it out. Dani thought about what to say back.

"Connor, Nico and I just got back from our one year anniversary trip. We've been married for a year."

"Well played," was all he sent back. Dani hoped that would get him to leave her alone for the moment.

Nico brought Dani some toast and juice. The tray had a flower he had picked from outside on it. The man was soooo romantic. He was always surprising her.

Dani was looking at her phone when Nico asked, "Connor again?" She let Nico read the messages. "Are you really going to go meet with him next week," Nico asked as he ate his toast.

"Not sure yet. I'll have to think about it," Dani told him as she ate as well. She was glad her stomach was feeling much better. She needed a pregnancy test.

"Glad your feeling better, babe," Nico told her, "but I can tell something else is bothering you."

"That's usually my line," Dani said proudly.

"What can I say, I've been around this great therapist for so long now that I'm learning a few of her tricks," Nico said with that sexy smirk.

"I think I'm going to try and get some sleep for awhile," Dani said as she tried to avoid Nico's question. Nico decided he would let her off the hook for now and let her rest. Dani didn't have any clients until Monday, but she had a session set up with TK on Friday morning before his big championship game. Today was just Monday so she was thankful she had all this week to deal with the morning sickness. Hopefully, she could somehow get a pregnancy test without telling Nico until after, if the results were positive. She wanted to go head and tell him, but what if it was a bug, she didn't want to let him down.

Before Dani dozed off, Nico said, "I've got a few errands to run with Agent Bennett today. I should be back later this afternoon. We are going to be questioning Troy and Connor, as well.

"Wow. Good luck. I think I'm going to sleep for a little while and then go to the grocery store," Dani barely said because she was dozing off.

"K. I'm not going for another hour or so, so I'm going to go clean this up and then go take a shower" Nico said. Dani was already half asleep. He headed downstairs. Nico wondered if something else was bothering her. Maybe, later this evening he could get it out of her.

Dani woke up around 1:00pm. She went and took a shower. Afterwards, she felt very refreshed. She decided on no makeup, pulled her hair up, dressed casual, and headed for the grocery store. They were low on everything, so she knew it would take awhile. She bought the pregnancy test first and went into the bathroom to go head and take it. Sure enough, it was positive. Dani was escatic. She couldn't wait to tell Nico. She couldn't wait to see his reaction. Dani stuck the results in her purse. Dani was in the check out line when she heard someone say her name. When she turned around she saw Matt standing behind her.

"Hey, Matt. It's been awhile," Dani said. She was hoping Nico would be with her when she had to face him again.

"Yea, it has," he said.

"You back in town," Dani asked curiously.

"We're just visiting Noel's folks for week. Then, going to see TK play in his championship game. Noel is covering a story for the Hawks," Matt said as he noticed the ring on Dani's finger.

"You're married?" Matt asked.

"Yes, one year yesterday," Dani said. Matt could tell she was very happy.

"Well, whoever he is, he's a lucky guy. Glad you are happy."

"Very happy. Life couldn't be better," she made sure to rub in.

"See ya," he said.

"Take care," Dani barely managed to get out before he walked off. She could tell that it bothered him she was married, but what did he want her to do, not move on. She was very suprised that he didn't ask who she married.

Meanwhile, Nico was still at the FBI station listening from behind the glass to Bennett and Cutler go head to head. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

"I just got home and got everything put up. I will have supper for you when you get here. Hope you're not too bored up there. Miss ya~D"

"Miss you too, my love. I hear you ran into Matt at the grocery store.~N" Nico laughed because he knew what Dani's reaction was going to be.

When Dani saw the message, she almost flipped out. She texted him right back. "Dominic Eugene, were you spying on me? How do you always know everything~D"

Nico almost fell out of his chair from laughing. "No babe, I wasn't spying. Although, it's very fun spying on you and popping up outta nowhere. Donnelly texted me and asked me if I knew you had gotten married a year ago.~N"

"And what did you say?~D"

"I texted him back "Yes" and then he texted me back and asked me if I ran a check on the guy like I did J.D. I said "YES" to that question as well. He texted back, "GOOD" and I haven't heard from him since.~N"

Dani was laughing at this whole situation. Matt hadn't even thought twice about the guy she married was Nico. He was in for a big surprise on Friday. Dani called the dr.s office and made an appointment for Wednesday morning. She wanted Nico to go with her, so she texted him, "don't make any plans for Wednesday morning. Love u~D"

Nico saw the text and instead of asking anything right now, he just texted back,"okay?! Be home in about an hour. Love u~N"

Dani was so excited about telling Nico they were pregnant. She turned on some music and started cooking. She was making Chicken Parmesan. As soon as Nico walked in the door, he smelt the delicious food. It had been a long day. He was exhausted and starving. He went into the dining room, the lights were dim, there were candles lit, the table was sat, and there sat Dani all dressed up.

Dani got up and walked over to Nico. He pulled her in his arms and said, "You look absouletly beautiful. After we eat, can I take this off of you?" He grinded his hips into her and kissed her hard. She had decided to wait until after dinner to show him the test. She was so excited, but nervous at the same time. They sat down and ate, talked about Matt, and what all went on with the FBI.

"This is so good," Nico told her.

"Glad you're enjoying it," Dani said. It was hard for her to eat, but she managed to make it without Nico asking any questions. She still felt nauseated. Nico helped Dani clean up.

The soft R&B music was still playing. Nico and Dani danced in the dining room. Nico started undressing Dani and they decided to take a shower together. Dani was so horny. She started kissing Nico. He bent her over the shower bench and took her right there. Dani screamed as her orgasim hit her hard and Nico followed suit.

"Dani, you are so incrediable," Nico said as he held her for a few minutes un the shower.

After they got out, Nico went and fixed them a big bowl of chocolate ice cream. They were sitting in bed watching TV. Dani decided it was time to tell him, so she muted the TV and pulled out the test.

"Nico, I love you. You are an amazing man and you're going to make a great father," Dani said as she showed Nico the pregnancy test.

Nico's mouth looked like it was going to hit the floor."We're going to have a baby?! He said excitedly. Dani nodded and Nico pulled her in his arms.

"We have an appointment Wednesday morning," Dani told him. "I can't believe it, babe.

I'm so excited," Nico tod her. Then he added, "no wonder why you were so horny. Hormones." Dani laughed.

Nico was nervous about the dr.s visit. Dani reassured him that everything would be okay. Dani was almost seven weeks pregnant. The doctor said everything was normal, the baby was fine, and to come back next month for another check up.

Once they were back at home, Dani was exhausted. Nico came up and hugged her. "I'm so thankful for everything. Our baby is going to have a great mommy," Nico said.

"And an awesome daddy," Dani said back.

The next couple of days they relaxed, went to the movies, went shopping for maternity clothes , and couldn't have been anymore happier. Dani was extremely happy because she felt like the baby was that final piece to complete their world.

On Friday morning, Dani met with Terrence. He told her about his and Sheera's breakup and they talked about the enhancement drugs found at the clinic. In return Dani told Terrence that her and Nico had been married for a year now and just found out they were going to have a baby. TK jumped up and down.

He hugged Dr. D. "I'm glad to see you happy Doc. I told everybody that Nico was a pimp. I'm glad you picked him. I know he will take great care of you," Terrence said.

"Thank you, Terrence. That's really sweet," Dani said as they hugged again.

"Y'all gonna be there tonight," he asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," Dani said.

Terrence had gotten Nico and Dani sideline passes for the Championship game. All the players from the Hawks were coming up to speak to Nico and Dani. It brought back a lot of memories for both of them. The game was awesome and TK played spectackler. The Bobcats beat the Hawks and Dani and Nico stood there on the sidelines watching. Both were so proud of TK.

Nico had his arm around Dani when they heard a familiar voice say, "Dani, I thought you were married."

Dani and Nico both turned around and Nico kept his arm around Dani.

"Oh, hey Matt," Dani said

. "Donnelly," Nico said aggravated.

"I am married, Matt," Dani said getting frustrated with how he was reacting.

"Then why are you here with Nico," he asked. Dani couldn't understand why he couldn't put two and two together.

Nico held up his hand, but before he could say anything, TK ran up and said, "Mattie D, I see you talking to the love birds that just found out their going to have a baby."

"Terrence," Dani said. Nico laughed.

"Oh, my bad. Foot in mouth. Headed to celebrate so more," TK said as he ran off.

"Yes, Donnelly, Dani is married to me. We've been married for a year and we just found out yesterday that we are going to have a baby," Nico said as a matter of factly.

Before they walked off to go celebrate with TK and the team, Dani added, "like I said, life couldn't get any better." They walked away hand and hand smiling leaving a stunned Matt just standing there.

The end-More than likely a one shot

I was hoping they would bring Matt back just for the finale to see that Nico and Dani were together and they could rub it in, but oh well, I still love the way the finalle ended.


End file.
